A travéz del tiempo
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Ella se enamoro, él la amo y ni el mismisimo tiempo lograra borrar este amor porque durara por la eternidad. Vamos leanlo, no tube otra idea para el summary pero estoy segura que les gustara.


_**Nota Inicial:**_

Holaaa, mis queridísimos lectores verán hoy les dejo este pequeño fic es que de repente se me metió la necedad de escribir esta historia y como las demás no las he acabado creo que la mejor decisión fue dejarla en un corto pero si desean que continúe quizás otro capítulo más solo avísenme con en sus review y listo.

Bueno sin más los dejo y a leer disfrútenlo.

_**A través del Tiempo**_

Estaba llorando, sentía como esas lagrimas que se desprendían de sus ojos estaban completamente llenas de amargura, se deslizaban a lo largo de todo su rostro y su cuerpo estaba mojado por las mismas, cada nervio en su ser estaba despierto no había forma de calmarse pues como hacerlo si estaba ahí ahora en su época cuando todo lo que amaba se había quedado atrás en el Sengoku; no y no como haría para regresar, debía hacerlo su amado la estaría esperando pero como fue que ese desalmado de Inuyasha fue capaz de privarla de la felicidad cuando sabía que ella lo sería solo al lado de él, de su amado Seshoumaru.

Ahora estaba en la inmensidad de la oscuridad que le proporcionaba la profundidad del pozo devora huesos, seguramente su familia no sabía que estaba ahí y prefería quedarse por un tiempo más, deseaba morir en ese instante pues ya sin fragmentos de la perla no podría regresar a él.

Su alma estaba rota pues seguramente Seshoumaru debería estar creyendo que se marchó porque no le amaba, cuando la realidad era que prefería partir al otro mundo y perderse en las nubes de la inconciencia antes de separarse de él; se abrazó a sus piernas y coloco su cabeza sobre las rodillas, continuó llorando en la búsqueda de desahogar toda su frustración, más tarde debería encontrar una solución.

A su mente regresaron esos recuerdos que por decirlo así eran los más maravillosos de su vida.

**Inicio de los Recuerdos:**

Se había transportado a través de la majestuosidad del pensamiento hasta ese día en el bosque cuando estaba herida y se encontraba delirando por él veneno que había en su cuerpo a causa de los tentáculos de Naraku, ese día habían peleado contra él y por fin todo había acabado gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos y claro de Seshoumaru, creía que moriría pero no sucedió, el primer recuerdo que estaba grabado consistía en un calor transmitido por unos fuertes brazos y creyó incluso sentir la dulzura de unos fríos labios sobre los suyos.

Sintió cada paso dado por ese ser poderoso que la cargada de una manera sumamente delicada, no sabía hacia donde se dirigían pero se sentía segura aun cuando ni siquiera era capaz de detectar la identidad de ese que la estaba ayudando.

Intento repetidas veces abrir sus ojos pero esta simple acción le fue imposible tan grave era su estado de salud, estaba perdida que tal si este que la cargaba era uno más de la infinidad de demonios que querían destruirla, quizás por saber que era una sacerdotisa poderosa o se había dado cuenta de quién era su compañero. El temor comenzó a alojarse en ese su necio y engañoso cerebro luego desde su mente comenzó a transmitirlo a través de cada nervio de su cuerpo, temía claro que sí, pero lo hacia más sabiendo que tenia a un pobre Kitzune que lloraría hasta el cansancio su ausencia y por ese su amado que sería capaz de matar incluso a Inuyasha por creer que es el culpable.

Sintió como se acercaban a un lugar fresco, sentía como sus largos cabellos se mecían con el viento y una suave brisa comenzaba a mojar su rostro, habían una gran cantidad de aromas florales seguro estaban en un jardín, era lo único que alcanzo a pensar antes de perderse en la inconsciencia y abrazar ese sueño tan necesario.

Seguramente habían pasado varias horas, quizás días e incluso meses pues según recordaba estaba muy grave y en ese momento se sentía realmente bien como si nada le hubiese pasado antes, lentamente comenzó a mover sus dedos como para analizar la condición de su cuerpo y finalmente comenzó la tarea más difícil de todas, abrir sus ojos y saber donde se encontraba.

Lentamente fue dejando que sus parpados se separaran y pudo ver que tal como había pensado estaba en un lugar lleno de flores, llevaba puesto un kimono de color rosa pálido y en el habían algunos bordados como flores de loto de un rojo profundo cada una elaborada con hilos de plata, tenía sus pies descalzos y sus cabellos estaban sueltos y según pudo notar se veían un poco más largos, estaba recostada sobre un amplio futon de color blanco con bordados dorados y por lo visto la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba sola.

Intento ponerse de pie pero como lo imagino esta no seria una de esas veces en donde pegaba cuatro brincos como loca, no, todo lo contrario debió apoyarse en sus brazos los cuales no tenían tanta fuerza como pensaba pero finalmente lo logro y con el mayor cuidado posible fue caminando tratando de descifrar el lugar en donde se encontraba su salvador.

Camino lentamente por toda la habitación tratando de descifrar su ubicación pero no pudo solamente era consciente de que él lugar era cada vez más bello, por lo tanto deseaba salir y ver cómo estaba lo demás fuera; lentamente abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza para ver si había alguien en algún lugar aunque en realidad no sentía ninguna presencia cerca pues no en vano había aprendido a usar sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

Camino analizando cada objeto en el lugar, que siendo sincera la habían cautivado pues se notaban eran en exceso maravillosos y todo tenía una belleza cautivadora; solo esperaba que aquel ser que la ayudo apareciese pronto necesitaba saber algunas cosas.

Llego hasta un jardín, se había quedado sin palabras estaba colmado de rosas blancas, lirios amarillos y algunas margaritas pero entre tanto vio en el centro un magnifico cerezo, rápidamente corrió hasta el como si fuese una pequeña niña y se quedó observándolo completamente embobada era realmente impresionante, todo el jardín se bañaba con los pétalos rosas del cerezo en flor sentía todo tan efímero que incluso creyó que había partido a los brazos de Kami.

Se sentó en las raíces cerro sus ojos y lentamente partió rumbo a los brazos de Morfeo por lo visto aún estaba cansada.

Despertó abruptamente al sentir un calor en su mejilla o mejor dicho una suave y cálida mano sobre su rostro.

Abrió sus orbes chocolate para finalmente poder ver a ese quien la hacía sentir tan diferente, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron completamente por la impresión pues delante de ella estaba ese hermoso demonio quien le robaba el sueño desde hacía algunos meses y se veía aún más hermoso que la última vez.

Kagome: Se Seshoumaru…

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir pues en ese preciso instante unos suaves y dulces labios se posaron sobre los suyos robándole así hasta el aliento pues su corazón hace mucho tiempo que no le pertenecía a ella si no a él, su Seshoumaru.

El la abrazo fuerte mente y se sentó sobre las raíces del árbol de sakuras y la coloco a ella sobre sus piernas.

Seshoumaru: Pensé que nunca despertarías, en realidad me preocupaste jamás debí dejarte ir con Inuyasha, debía proteger a mi hembra y no dejarla sola.

Kagome: Pero no es tu culpa, sabes que fui yo quien insistió en aclarar todo con él aunque en realidad no tuve el tiempo, ese maldito Naraku ataco y nos enfrascamos en la pelea pero gracias a tu ayuda todo salió bien.

Seshoumaru: Por eso es que me encuentro tan molesto, que tal si ese inútil te descuida y mueres en batalla, sabes que jamás se lo perdonaría y lo mataría a él y claro a ese imbécil de Naraku si no hubiera muerto y si lo hacia antes de que fuera por mi mano usaría mi espada lo reviviría y lo aniquilaría, aunque ni con eso apaciguaría el dolor de tu perdida.

Ciertamente estaba muy alagada por su preocupación pero no podía permitirle que faltara a mis habilidades por eso me hice la molesta y medio refunfuñona le conteste.

Kagome: Pero Seshoumaru deja de decir tonterías sabes bien que no soy una inútil puedo defenderme sola y además quiero saber cuánto tiempo llevo dormida, por qué no me despertaste antes, seguramente todos están preocupados por mí.

Seshoumaru quedo viéndola fijamente en realidad su mujer era todo un caso, ella aun con todos sus problemas siempre protegía a los demás sin importar que ella fuese dañada en el intento y aun no comprendía porque debía él ocultar al mundo que ella se había convertido en su hembra; además le molestaba mucho el hecho de que ocultara su marca y olor, ella le pertenecía y todos debían saberlo.

Seshoumaru: Mujer creo que ya es momento que dejes de ocultar mi marca, en realidad me esta molestando el hecho de que quieras mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo y sobre todo que el idiota de mi medio hermano este siempre tan cerca de ti ya sabes que eres mía y todos los demás deben conocer ya a la Lady del oeste.

Se había quedado petrificada, sabia que ya había pasado casi un año desde que se unieron pero como debía comunicarles a todos que estaba con él, no podía llegar un día y decir: Verán amigos me he enamorado de Seshoumaru se que quizás es un poco violento y en el pasado deseo matarnos pero no hay problema nos amamos y listo; seguro Sango desearía matarme por no contarle antes, Miroku me caería en sima por los detalles, Shipoo estaría confundido y claro Inuyasha me odiaría por siempre.

Seshoumaru: Kagome, prometiste que pronto todos lo sabrían y ya no deseo esperar más tiempo, si tú no lo haces juro que seré yo mismo quien se lo aclare a todos sin importar nada; bien sabes que la única persona que me interesa eres tú.

Al terminar de decir esa frase se fue acercando sigilosamente a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos, pude ver en lo profundo de su dorada mirada que estaba dolido pero también estaba ese amor profundo que me confeso en antaño, no podía defraudarlo mas y seria yo quien enfrentaría a mi grupo pues él no me ocultaba y era capaz de enfrentar al mundo por mi aunque no pareciera posible en cambio era yo quien callaba este profundo amor.

Kagome: Tienes razón mi amor, ya no podemos permanecer más tiempo separados, te juro que esta vez solo regresare para comunicarles a todos mis decisiones o más bien nuestras decisiones y volvere para vivir a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Finalizada esa promesa, tome el rostro de mi amado y uní nuestros labios en un anhelado beso transmitiéndole todo ese amor que también yo le profesaba, poco a poco fue abrazándome más fuerte y uniéndome más a su cuerpo, lo sabia el me deseaba tanto como yo a él, sentí como me levanto cargándome sobre sus fuertes brazos y me llevo a esa habitación tan hermosa donde nos habíamos unido y compartido tantas veces nuestros cuerpos permitiendo también que nuestras almas se encuentren.

Pasamos el día y la noche juntos era completamente placentero para mi estar en su compañía, me encantaba absorber toda su seriedad y sacar algunas sonrisas mientras conversamos, siempre le cuento sobre mi época y como las cosas eran tan diferente, desde las ciudades hasta el impactante hecho de que los demonios habían desaparecido.

Al amanecer me abrase a él con todas mis fuerzas pues siempre que nos separábamos me resultaba doloroso y solo deseaba creer que para Seshoumaru también era igual, no podía negar su amor porque por mi había doblegado su orgullo y ponía en riesgo su imagen ante los demás demonios, sé que fue en exceso difícil asimilar el hecho de que una humana se uniera al Lord de las tierras del oeste o mejor conocido como el demonio más temible eso lo sabía por el necio de Yaken quien me conto lo difícil que fue para Seshoumaru el conocer que la mujer por la que su padre había abandonado a su madre era humana y que por todo eso el tubo que soportar humillaciones impartidas por los de las elites de los demás clanes fue objeto de burlas y por lo tanto él se dedico a odiar mi raza pero como ven el amor siempre hace de las suyas y ambos nos enamoramos intensa y sinceramente.

Recordé cada acontecimiento que viví al lado de mi amado demonio y estaba segura de mi amor por él y no me arrepentía de nada, me gire sobre el futon en el cual estábamos descansando para poder verlo de frente me resulto un poco difícil pues me tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura pero cuando lo logre me quede sin habla, él era tan maravilloso su rostro parecía pincelado por un escultor, los largos cabellos plateados tan suaves que cubrían mi cuerpo y se enredaban con los míos, su cuerpo tan fuerte y ese olor a hierba silvestre que me encantaba y aturdía, cada pensamiento e inseguridad desapareció al instante y estaba decidida iría y aclararía todo ya, pues yo misma no deseaba seguir esperando.

Lentamente fui zafándome del fuerte agarre que mi amado sostenía en mi, cuando finalmente lo hice me puse de pie y tome mi mochila de manera sigilosa pues deseaba sorprenderlo, me iría rápidamente para volver a sus brazos lo más pronto posible, oculte mi aroma y marca para no tener ningún altercado en el camino.

Salí de nuestro hogar y me fui en dirección de la aldea de la anciana Kaede que en realidad estaba un poco lejos pero como era de imaginarme Sesh había llevado a AUN, me acerque silenciosamente para no alterar el ambiente de completa penumbra y acaricié su cabeza y lomo al instante el me reconoció y subí rápidamente sobre su lomo.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de viaje vi como comenzaba a salir el sol por entre las espesas nubes, cada color me parecía más hermoso que el anterior pero analizándolo bien creo que era por la ansiedad de decir la verdad y el gran amor que invadía mi pecho; por fin vi la aldea y claro que mi acompañante también se percato y al instante descendió para dejarme a los pies del árbol sagrado, lo acaricié nuevamente como agradecimiento y al instante se marcho en busca de su amo.

Espere hasta que desapareció entre las nubes y procedí a acomodar mis ropas puesto que no podía llegar toda desaliñada ante mis amigos más con la magnitud de los acontecimientos que debería contarles, camine pausadamente en dirección a la aldea y al llegar a la entrada de esta vi a mis amigos; Sango limpiaba su inmenso bumerán mientras el sinvergüenza de Miroku trataba de tocarla en sus preciadas posaderas, luego vi a Inuyasha y Shipoo que salieron corriendo a mi encuentro era lógico debían haber estado preocupados por mi desaparición y aún más porque estaba muy mal cuando desaparecí.

Me detuve y espere a que los cuatro me alcanzaran, les sonreí pues como no hacerlo si los amaba ellos eran mi familia, pasamos la mañana juntos entre conversaciones sin sentido pero como era de esperar Inuyasha pregunto que había sucedido como fue que desaparecí así y porque no regrese antes, dijo que había ido a buscarme a mi casa pero que al llegar se dio cuenta por mi olor que no estaba y no deseo preocupar a mi familia y por eso nadie se dio cuenta que había estado ahí.

Entonces me di cuenta que había llegado el momento debía decirles, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba por completo y decidí hablar con franqueza, poco a poco fui contándoles como se dieron cada uno de los acontecimientos que me llevaron a amar con locura a Seshoumaru hasta que nos unimos y me convertí en su hembra, note cada expresión entre asombro y espanto por parte de Sango, Miroku y Shipoo pero también me percate de la fuerte furia que crecía en Inuyasha; cuando acabe de contarles todo Miroku me dijo que estaba feliz de saber que había encontrado el amor y Sango se lanzo sobre mi para abrazarme mientras me decía que estaba contenta por mi y que al igual que yo ella también había encontrado el suyo y me confeso que se casaría con Miroku lo más pronto posible pues deseaban iniciar una familia y ya no podían esperar más, se acerco a Miroku y este la beso de una manera muy delicada ante esto les dije:

Kagome: Desde un principio supe que acabarían juntos, su amor era palpable y se notaba en sus miraditas de complicidad o creen que no lo había notado.

Ante esto los tres nos reímos suavemente y luego vi a Shipoo acercarse a mi medio receloso y me miro con sus ojitos acuosos por el llanto y me pregunto algo que no había esperado:

Shipoo: Kagome; eso quiere decir que ya no serás mi mamá y me dejaras solito.

Solo basto que terminara la frase para que mi corazón se apretara por el dolor pero lo tome entre mis brazos y bese sus mejías mientras acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos.

Kagome: Jamás te dejaría Shipoo, en realidad para mi eres un hijo y además Seshoumaru desea que me acompañes por que conoce el amor que te tengo y como empezaría una vida feliz a su lado si tu no estas en ella.

Luego que le aclare esto se bajo de mis brazos, se puso frente mío y realizo una inclinación de respeto lo cual me asombro.

Shipoo: Gracias mamá por amarme tanto; yo te prometo que seré el mejor hijo y que cuidare de todos mis futuros hermanitos.

Estas palabras me enternecieron pues en realidad el me reconocía como su madre y claro yo como mi hijo, pero ese momento se rompió por la gruesa voz de Inuyasha; ya me esperaba sus reclamos pero el que mis amigos me apoyaran apaciguaron mi ansiedad.

Inuyasha: Kagome; debemos hablar los dos solos por favor sígueme.

Ante esto mis amigos asintieron aceptando mis disculpas por tener que retirarme y seguí a paso lento a Inuyasha este iba delante de mi y vi que se dirigía hacia el Goshimboku, deje que caminara más aprisa mientras yo mermaba el paso para darle su espacio cuando lo alcance ya se encontraba cerca del poso, estaba sentado sobre el borde y me dijo que me acercara entonces solamente me senté a su lado y sin más me dijo.

Inuyasha: Kagome sabes que yo te amo y no deseo que estés al lado de Seshoumaru, el te dañara estoy seguro.

Kagome: Inu tu sabes que hace tiempo te amaba con todo el corazón pero tu amabas solo a Kikyo luego decidí olvidarme del amor que te tenia para que tu fueras feliz con ella porque comprendí que a mi lado no lo serias ahora solo te pido que lo comprendas tu también y me dejes ser feliz al lado del hombre que amo.

Cuando acabe de decir esto solo pude ver una luz rosa que me envolvía, Inuyasha me había empujado dentro del poso y ya no podía volver pues la perla había desaparecido.

**Fin de los Recuerdos:**

Ahora estaba aquí tratando de ahogar mis lágrimas, me puse de pie como pude debía salir del poso y buscar una solución pronto seguro mi amado Seshoumaru me estaba esperando.

Entonces trepe por la escalera pero en cuanto alcance la sima del poso sentí una presencia muy bien conocida por mi, seria acaso que él estaba aquí; acaso era posible pero como?

Corrí rápidamente para llegar al lugar donde esa presencia era mas fuerte estaba segura debía ser él.

Me congele al verlo, se encontraba bajo el árbol del tiempo ese que tanto me gustaba y que desde niña sabia que me obsequiaría algo especial aun que no imagine que eso seria a mi Seshoumaru, lo vi de pies a cabeza no podía creerlo estaba tan bello, aunque se notaba muy diferente como no sus ropas eran modernas llevaba un traje de color gris y sus cabellos plateados un poco más cortos, su rostro siempre aristocrático y serio pero pude ver una fina sonrisa él también estaba feliz de verme.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me lance a sus brazos sentí como me recibió, me abrazo fuertemente hasta que me quede casi sin aire por la fortaleza del abrazo, levanté mi rostro que de nuevo se bañaba de lágrimas pero esta vez de completa felicidad por que lo tenía aquí con migo tome su rostro entre mis manos y nos besamos dulce y delicadamente poco a poco se fue llenando de deseo y pasión pero nos separamos pues me había quedado sin aire.

Seshoumaru: Por fin llegas, he estado esperándote por mucho tiempo.

Esas palabras me sacaron de lugar pues como fue posible que él pasara por el poso antes que yo?

Kagome: Pero Sesho, ¿cómo fue que llegaste antes?; Si la perla desapareció y pues tu nunca lo habías hecho.

Seshoumaru: Veras mi amor llevo exactamente quinientos años esperando este momento para poder reencontrarme contigo, ese día en que volviste a la aldea te seguí observe cada una de las cosas que hiciste, escuche cada una de tus palabras y me gusto sabes que tu amor era tan fuerte como el mío, pero lo que temía se hizo realidad ese imbécil de Inuyasha te quería separar de mi por eso te ataco y te envió por el poso, yo mismo intente saltar pero nada sucedió y luego arregle algunas cuentas con él.

No deje que terminara sus palabras porque eso quería decir que había matado a Inuyasha y que había sucedido con mis amigos.

Kagome: Lo lo mataste?

Fue todo lo que logro salir de mi boca, es cierto que odiaba el hecho de que nos separara y por supuesto que se interpusiera entre nosotros cuando yo quería solo la felicidad para él, pero vi que solo sonreía ampliamente y lo vi molesta pues como se burlaba de mi cuando yo estaba llorando y sufriendo, además porque no me busco en el poso si sabía que estaría aquí.

Seshoumaru: No te preocupes mi amor, no lo mate sabía que no me perdonarías nunca por matar a mi hermano incluso creo que él está ansioso por verte de nuevo todos estos años estuvo a mi lado disculpándose por el daño que nos hizo al interponerse entre nosotros y creo que ya lo he perdonado pues solo de verte mi corazón puede latir de nuevo tranquilo sin tanta ansiedad, no imaginas lo difícil que fue para mí esperar este día y no buscarte ante.

Entonces cayo en cuenta, Seshoumaru la había esperado por esos quinientos años desde el día en que ella regreso por el poso por el insensato de Inuyasha seguramente fue difícil para el ver pasar tantas cosas en esos cinco siglos solo sin su compañía, en realidad él la amaba más de lo que ella se imaginaba, dejo de pensar al escuchar la voz de ese su ser amado.

Seshoumaru: Creo que ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, que te parece si nos vamos a nuestro hogar que para serte honesto ya ha perdido tu olor pero la he mantenido intacta para ti, sé que siempre te encanto.

Le sonreí era seguro el me extraño tanto pero ya nada en el mundo nos podría separar ni siquiera la mismísima muerte, lo tome de la mano y lo abrace de nuevo deseaba que mi olor se impregnara en él y que con esa acción supiera que nunca lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

Seshoumaru: Mañana veras a tu familia porque hoy eres solo mía.

Kagome: Esta bien, ellos me vieron hace algunas semanas pero tú me necesitas desde hace quinientos años por lo tanto tu ganas.

Seshoumaru: Entonces vamos y mañana tendrás también una cita con dos hombre que desean verte.

Kagome: Quienes?

Seshoumaru: Veras no estuve tan solo, debí lidiar con un hermano y claro un hijo que te ha anhelado tanto como yo.

Kagome: Haz cuidado de Shipoo todos estos años, por favor amor deseo verlo, quiero que me cuente que ha hecho de su vida y creo que no podre ni reconocerlo.

Pensaba seguir interrogándolo pero no puede pues sus dulces labios se posesionaron de los míos y olvide todo, fije mis ojos en sus bellas orbes doradas que paresian oro fundido pude detectar esa inmensa llama de deseo que estaba creciendo cada vez más en su ser y le sonreí, lo bese y le conteste a la interrogante que tenía seguramente en su mente:

Kagome: Ya podemos irnos dejare todo lo demás para mañana, hoy seré sola y enteramente tuya.

Seshoumaru: Vamos mi lady, espero que sepas que a partir de hoy no nos volveremos a separar nunca porque no lo soportaría de nuevo y que nuestro amor perdurar por siempre sin importar nada incluso ¨A través del tiempo¨.

**Nota Final:**

Guauuu estoy inmensamente feliz, por fin acabe esta historia disculpen que este tardando en mis otros fic pero deseaba darles un pequeño obsequio.

Creo que me quedo perfecta porque cada vez que la leo siento que transmito esos sentimientos que deseaba.

Vamos dejen sus review para poder saber si les ha gustado.

Me despido muy emocionada y con mucho cariño:

Johan


End file.
